capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Reins of a Waterfall
About Reins of a Waterfall is the third episode of the first season of Caprica and the fourth produced hour of the series. It first aired on the SyFy Channel on February 5, 2010. Amanda Graystone resigns from her position at the hospital. Daniel Graystone has a violent encounter with Sam and Joseph Adama about Joseph wanting to see his daughter again. Clarice Willow probes Lacy Rand's knowledge of Zoe Graystone. Jordan Duram's supervisor finds evidence that the Global Defense Department had Ben Stark in custody, but let him go. Lacy and Zoe meet in the Virtual World and find a lost Tamara Adama. Daniel is advised to appear on Baxter Sarno's television show. Clarice enters the Virtual World and meets with a hidden contact. Joseph asks Sam to kill Amanda to punish Daniel. Summary Protesters are assembled outside Caprica General Hospital, where Amanda Graystone is a surgeon. Amanda has just resigned, and is being interviewed by the media. A bottle is flung in her direction, shattering on a camera, with pieces striking her head. Students heckle Lacy Rand at the Athena Academy. Baxter Sarno continues to use Daniel Graystone as monologue material and shape public opinion. At the Red Gloves Gym, Daniel works out, boxing, while Cyrus Xander explains to him the need to improve his PR. Pryah Magnus, the best public relations person in Sagitaria, wants to help. Daniel hates PR, but Cyrus explains he already plays the game, going to the "rathole" of a gym. Outside the gym, Sam Adama pays Daniel's driver to leave, and takes Daniel around the corner, where they get into a scuffle. Joseph Adama appears, then Sam beats on Daniel some more. Joe wants to see his daughter, Tamara Adama, and his wife Shannon Adama. Daniel explains that he cannot create another avatar, since the program was destroyed. William Adama enters Goldie's Off Track Betting, carrying a box of food. Nodding to the tender, he continues to a back room, and brings the food to a group of gamblers, who treat him poorly. Sam shows up, and explains to William that he should not skip school until after attendance has been recorded. Lacy meets with Sister Clarice Willow, but appears to be uncomfortable with sitting next to her. Clarice offers to be her confessor, to share her burdens, but Lacy, growing visibly uncomfortable, leaves. Amanda helps mend Daniel's wounds. Amanda shares her belief that Zoe detonated the bomb on the MAGLEV train. Zoe observes. Amanda apologizes for speaking the truth, but admits she would do it again. Amanda suggests they have a good "frak", so they make love, oblivious to the Cylon in the room. Agent Jordan Duram and his partner are discussing Amanda's "confession" when the director, Gara Singh, walks in with a tape labeled, "Stark''e''", which shows Duram's partner interviewing Ben Stark after a curfew violation, a year earlier (Aprilus 9th YR41). The director is upset they let a terrorist walk free, or at the very least, the tape was not destroyed. To be "better," Duram considers searching areas previously off-limits due to "red tape." His first step is to contact the Caprica Tribune. Joe meets with with Judge Maximus, who is upset Joe is dropping off bribes, rather than asking for favors. He wants double the usual, out of his, rather than the Guatrau's, pocket. The Cylon accesses the Virtual World, and sends an email to Lacy to meet her there. Zoe warns Lacy that Clarice wants to use Zoe. They search for, and find, an opening to the rest of the network, and in the process, reveal Tamara's avatar, who is hiding in the same room. She still does not know that she is an avatar, but notices that her heart is not beating. The three go through the door to the rest of the network. They find their way to the V-Club. Tamara does not understand the concept, and thinks the "doors" will lead outside. She leaves the two others, looking for home. Daniel meets with the public relations person, Pryah Magnus. She considers going on Sarno's show. Daniel disagrees - he thinks it will not be helpful. Sarno is saying the holoband, Daniel's invention, is to blame. Cyrus suggests Zoe was troubled, and to publicize that no other kids are at risk, since Zoe was not normal. This upsets Daniel. Clarice Willow puts on a holoband, and virtually meets with Alvo, against his wishes. She tells him that they are close to getting Zoe's avatar, who is going to help the Soldiers of the One to serve the lord through apotheosis. Alvo is upset that her actions have brought scrutiny on the organization and also that not everyone shares her beliefs. Zoe tells Lacy to meet with Keon, Ben's best friend. He should know about the plan to get to the safehouse on Gemenon. Zoe tells Lacy she needs her to get the Cylon to Gemenon. Later, Lacy ambushes Keon, tackling him. He denies being STO, but Lacy encourages him to finally admit it. According to Keon, STO's membership dissolved without Ben. When Lacy asks about Clarice, Keon seems not to know about her involvement. Lacy explains to Keon that she needs his help to get something to Gemenon, pleading with him for help. Daniel brings Joseph to see Tamara's avatar, without realizing that she escaped into the V-World. When Joseph fails to find her, Daniel checks the computer and detects only two avatars: those of Joseph and Daniel. They realize that Tamara is gone. Duram, his partner, and Singh watch a program (Cubits & Pieces) that reveals that bureaucratic red tape is holding up the search of the Graystone residence. Singh comments on it being good publicity, and Duram gives his partner the credit, helping restore her credibility after her earlier gaffe. Duram asks about the the availability of the warrants, and Singh advises him that they will be available tomorrow. Daniel watches a few programs on television. Negative publicity is causing stock in Graystone Industries to decline in value, with one program mentioning after-hours trading on Scorpia. Graystone Industries owes nearly two billion cubits to the Twelve Colonies Banking Consortium. Daniel decides to appear on Sarno the next day. Willie is chatting with Sam Adama and his husband, Larry. Joseph walks in, and asks to speak with Sam. Joseph mentions he lost his wife and daughter, while Daniel only lost his daughter. He asks Sam to balance that out. Music The Source Music heard in Goldie's, Voices of the Dead, features Brendan McCreary (Bear's brother) on vocals. The lyrics are in Ancient Greek.